<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the two will become one flesh. by methamphetamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419860">and the two will become one flesh.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine'>methamphetamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lagoon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Church Sex, F/F, Gun Kink, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"May your fountain be blessed, and may you rejoice in the wife of your youth. A loving doe, a graceful deer - may her breasts satisfy you always, may you ever be intoxicated with her love."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda/Rebecca "Revy" Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and the two will become one flesh.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey whats up guys liz here with another load of lesbianism for the masses :) this took me far too long to write, but I love revy and eda as characters so it was so much fun to put them in this situation ! As always, let me know what you thought, even if its just criticism, anything is welcome!! :)</p><p>miiiiight do a small, extra chapter if anyone's interested lmao so pls do comment or something if youre interested !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candlelight made the stained glass windows of the church glitter like blood diamonds in the night. Eda looked at Revy, hands tied behind her back, breasts bared for anyone who cared to look; there were only two people present in the dimly-lit chapel. Crimson blood trailed down her lips from her bruised nose, dripping softly down her bound wrists onto the stone floor that lay underneath the wooden pews. They'd had a fight that had led... to this. Something softer, but not quite.</p><p>"You gonna fuck me, Eda?" Revy said into the empty church, her voice echoing a hundred thousand times, over and over again, taunting the blonde woman. Eda smiled softly at her, teeth glistening white in the murky twilight.</p><p>"May your fountain be blessed, and may you rejoice in the wife of your youth. A loving doe, a graceful deer - may her breasts satisfy you always, may you ever be intoxicated with her love." Eda whispered, grinning as a shudder ran down Revy's spine.</p><p>"Quit your religious bullshit." She told Eda, spitting blood as she talked, the red liquid staining the white part of the blonde woman's habit.</p><p>"Proverbs 31:10-12, bitch." Said the nun quietly, none of the usual menace in her tone. Revy let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, testing her restraints with a half-hearted wrist movement. She turned her head to one side, as if giving Eda permission; it was an unusual display of submission from the gunslinger, something that spoke trust... but not quite. The nun reached up and abandoned her sunglasses, dropping them on the ground as if she couldn't care less (she'd have to pick them up later to avoid the wrath of Sister Yolanda). As the pink-framed accessory lay on the stone floor of the chapel, Eda reached out a pale arm to caress Revy's flank, running a hand over her hips before swooping down and capturing the purple-haired woman's lips with her own.</p><p>The kiss was all tongue and teeth, both women battling for dominance in a desperate attempt to establish who was in charge; Eda won, eventually. When Revy relented, the nun broke away with a pleased smirk on her face, her gaze drifting towards the other woman's bare breasts. Small trails of almost dried blood ran down her tits, staining the slightly tanned skin a bright ruby colour. Revy followed Eda's gaze, glancing downwards and, as she did so, Eda took the opportunity to take out her gun in one quick, fluid movement, something that had been achieved through years of practice.</p><p>The Asian woman's eyes immediately flickered over to the gun, a slow, wide-eyed grin crossing her face. "Fuckin' shithead," She said mockingly, trying to get Eda riled up. "Using a goddamn Glock." Normally, her attempts would've worked, but Eda was playing a waiting game, she knew that seeing the gun excited Revy, in a fucked up way, and, more importantly, she knew that Revy was completely at her mercy, unable to break away from her restraints and unable to fight back. The thought made Eda unreasonably horny.</p><p>"You're fuckin' right it's a Glock, 17L and nine point five three inches of trouble for you." She said with a sly smile, bringing the gun closer to Revy, finger well away from the trigger, safety on. The weapon brushed over Revy's tits and was guided upwards to rest on her temple. Eda moved ever closer to the other woman, reaching her other hand down to palm Revy's cunt through her underwear, there was a slight dampness in her panties as the nun ran a finger gently over her clit. Revy squirmed wordlessly from her seated position on the pews, a short, sharp gasp wrenching its way past her lips. The nun felt a shudder run down her own spine at the other woman's reaction, but managed to school her expression into a thin-lipped, toothy grin. She continued to gently rub Revy's clit through her underwear, watching raptly as her gasps turned into breathy moans.</p><p>"Eda..." Revy said, voice barely above a whisper in the dead of night. The gun gleamed dully from it's place at her temple.</p><p>"What is it?" The blonde woman crooned, her soft circles turning a little harsher, faster on Revy's clit. Her thumb slowly pushed the black panties that the other woman was wearing to the side. Her fingers stopped for a moment, causing Revy to whimper slightly, but they quickly started up again as Eda pushed inside of her in one swift movement.</p><p>"Gonna fucking cum!" Revy groaned, her hips moving upwards in time with Eda's thrusts. Eventually, after a few moments more, Eda felt her fingers become caught up in the vice-like grip of Revy's pussy as the other woman came. She saw her through her orgasm, continuing to rub her clit until the tightness stopped as Revy relaxed. Eda grinned as she backed away slightly, putting the gun away.</p><p>"Your turn." She said, untying Revy and capturing the woman's lips in another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>